


Loud

by shniam



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, fake orgasms, who's the loudest?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a break in song-writing Nick visits Harry and Louis.</p><p>A conversation starts about who is the loudest during sex.</p><p>Louis claims he is, Nick believes he is.</p><p>Demonstrations occur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shnixangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/gifts).



> This came about following a scientific discussions with Shnixangel about who would be louder, where we came to the conclusion that Louis and Nick would have a competition to try and decide it.
> 
> Not technically a competition but it was still fun to write!
> 
> Not a huge amount of proofreading done as I just wanted to post it. If you see any errors, please let me know :-)

In a mild demonstration of frustration, Louis threw his pen across the room and felt a small sense of satisfaction when the nib left a small mark on Harry’s immaculate cream walls.

“What the fuck is happening?” He growled as he slammed his head against the back of the sofa. He had been trying to write with Harry for almost a week now and all they had managed was the outline of a chorus and the rough demo for the bridge. He was sure that writing was easier than this, when he was in LA with Liam the songs just flowed from their pens, even when he usually wrote with Harry it was like they were on the same wavelength and they typically managed to get a song out in less time than it had taken them to write the chorus of their current song.

From his armchair Harry looked up and noticed the ink mark. “Hey,” His slow voice dragging out the word as he glared at Louis. “And don’t worry Lou, just a case of writers block. Don’t think of it for a bit and the words will come.”

Louis lifted his head slightly and stared at Harry; his mouth opened to reply just as the door bell rang and caused Louis to direct his glare in the doors direction for being so rude as to interrupt him. 

Harry held a finger up, “Hold that thought!” he said as he untangled his legs and stumbled to go and open answer it.

From the lounge Louis could hear voices and the sound of the door closing. He glared at the offending note pad on the sofa beside him and knocked a cushion over the pad, going for the theory of ‘out of sight, out of mind’. Patting his shirt pockets he found his cigarettes and was pulling the packet out when Harry came back with Nick in tow.

“Nick came over...”

“So I see.” Louis drawled.

Harry rolled his eyes and carried on as though Louis hadn’t interrupted, “...and I thought we could do with a break, so pizza and beer?” He held up the take away menu’s he kept on the notice-board in the hall. 

“Harry Styles eating junk food?” Louis smirked as he stood up, unable to find his shoes he decided to go outside barefoot.

“Hey,” Harry tried to look affronted. “Pizzas can be healthy too, in moderation.”

“Just joking Haz.” Louis ruffled Harry’s hair as he walked past. “Popping out for a quick fag, order me my usual?”

Whacking Louis’ retreating back with the menus, Harry called out for Louis to put his dog-ends in the correct pot this time and not the bay tree by the door. All he got back in reply was a one fingered salute.

Louis was half way through his second cigarette when the patio door slid open and he was joined by Nick.

“Harry’s ringing the orders through now; reckon it should be about half an hour as apparently it’s not far from here?” Nick said as he sat on a neighbouring chair and lit his own cigarette.

Louis moved the ashtray pot over the table so it was between them. “Yeah, been using it a while now. ‘s only about five minutes on the bike, so the delivery guy don’t take long.”

Nick nodded, blowing smoke away from Louis’ direction so the wind wouldn’t blow it back. “That’s cool.”

The pair sat in companionable silence as they finished, staring as the sun started to set over the roofs of the surrounding houses; the silence only broken when Harry shouted out of the opened door that pizza would only be a few minutes and to ask if they wanted salad with it.

“Salad? With pizza?” Louis asked incredulously, stubbing his cigarette in the pot but secretly thinking of leaving it under the bay tree in defiance. “What kind of man does he think I am?” 

Nick shook his head in comradeship. “It’s terrible, what has the pizza done to deserve it?”

Louis placed a hand on Nick’s arm, marvelling at the firmness beneath his fingers, “Nick, you are a man after my own heart. Let’s go and show Styles the correct way to enjoy it.”

Placing a hand on Louis’ waist and giving it a gentle squeeze, Nick gave a small smile and nodded at the door, “Come on then, lets put Harold on the path of righteousness.” He then pulled away and walked into the house, leaving Louis standing with the ghost of the sensation on his skin.

When he walked back into the house, Louis was hit on the side of the head by a pair of balled up pink fluffy socks.

“Oi, what the fuck...?” Louis scowled at the offending item and rubbed at the impact spot, even though it hadn’t obviously hurt.

“Don’t be a wuss Tommo, it didn’t hurt!” Harry jeered from the kitchen island, where he was slicing their deliveries with a pizza cutter that probably cost more than what they paid for the pizzas. 

“What did you do it for?” Louis asked, bending down to pick the socks up.

“You’ve been outside with bare feet,” Harry explained, sliding the pizzas onto boards and wiping his hands on a towel. “Your feet will be cold plus I have cream carpets and don’t want your muddy feet all over them.” 

Louis shrugged. “Shouldn’t have had such a stupid colour then.” And then turned to walk into the lounge with Harry’s calls of ‘put the socks on!’ following him.

As Harry came in carrying the pizzas, Nick followed behind him with a pile of dinner plates and bottles of beer; kitchen roll tucked under one arm. “Nice socks.” He nodded, as Louis pulled them over the bottom of his trousers. “Look warm.”

“They are.” Louis wiggled his toes as he looked at the glittery thread running through the fluffy fabric. He knew that Harry only kept them for when Louis was there. Holding out a hand he made grasping fingers in the direction of the bottles, “Well then, pass the beer Grimshaw.” Taking a slice of meat feast, he settled back with the beer in one hand and his feet on the table.

With Harry’s iPod playing some indie playlist in the background, the three ate and drank intermingled with various stories from them about their week; Louis laughing particularly hard when Nick told a story about Pig stealing one of his shoes but bringing out a pair of his pants when he answered the door to the postman. This led to a conversation about the other items that Pig could find and bring out, including sex toys; Harry painted a mental picture of Pig carrying a purple dildo in her mouth and dropping it at the feet of Nick’s mum, which made Nick double over with the imagined embarrassment and Louis and Harry to cackle with laughter. 

When only crusts and grease stains remained on their plates, Louis was feeling relaxed and slightly buzzed from the effects of the alcohol and humming the bridge that they had written earlier.

“New song?” Nick asked indifferently as he opened another bottle and handed it to Louis.

Louis snorted as he took the bottle. “If we ever finish it.”

Nick just nodded as though he understood and Louis was grateful he didn’t probe any further.

“Has Pig ever been sexiled?” Harry asked thoughtfully as he thought back to the earlier conversation, causing Louis to nearly spit his drink over the carpet.

Nick glanced sideways and saw Louis wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. “Why do you ask Harry?” Nick replied casually, sitting back in his chair.

“Just wondered.” Harry shrugged. “Know you can be a bit loud and that would scare Pig for life, if she was in the same room.”

“And how would you know Harold?” Louis leered, the alcohol preventing any feelings of jealousy.

“Kipped on the sofa when Nick was ‘entertaining’” Harry shrugged. “He’s loud.” He nodded sagely.

Louis glanced at Nick; a light blush had spread over his cheeks as he ducked his head. “Louder than me?” He smirked, an eyebrow raised up in question.

Harry hummed as he thought. “No I don’t think so.”

Internally, Louis gave a fist bump at beating Nick. Externally he kept his face schooled.

“How would you know that Styles? Are the rumours true?” Nick asked, thankful that the attention was off him, albeit briefly.

Harry shook his head, “No, no, nothing like that.” He replied, even though he knew that Nick was aware that nothing had ever happened with Louis, regardless of the rumours. “When you share a tour bus and hotel rooms, you become VERY aware how each of the lads sounds when wanking or having sex. For example, Niall does these little breathy pants when he is wanking...” and he proceeded to give a demonstration.

“You know Hazza, that’s pretty spot on.” Louis gave a nod of appreciation. “What about Payno? He somehow manages a chat, ‘oh babe....yeah....urgh....like that...’ then gives little grunts.” 

“Yeah that’s it!” Harry pointed as Louis imitated their band-mate. “Then does these cute little moans.”

Nick shook his head, “You know WAY too much about each other.” He said as he finished the rest of his bottle. 

“Probably.” Louis nodded. “I know, for example, that Harold here has the most musical moans I have ever heard, and I’ve watched a lot of porn.”

“Louis is just loud.” Harry shrugged, not bothering to defend himself.

“How loud?” Nick raised an eyebrow.

“Loud.” Louis replied smugly. “Wanna demonstration?”

Nick gave a small cough before speaking, shuffling in his chair. “Well seeing as I have had one for the other guys, I suppose I should have one.”

Louis twitched his eyebrow in response and relaxed back in the sofa. “Ok then.” A small grin appeared on his lips as he closed his eyes, tipping his neck back as a soft groan escaping; gradually the pants become more frequent, louder and deeper. His fingers gripped his thigh and he threw all his drama skills into outdoing Meg Ryan.

Nick watched, captivated, as Louis let out the most pornographic groans he had ever heard, each one threatening to be the last as they got longer and louder; his teeth worrying his lips and knuckles turning white on his thighs, until eventually Louis reached his crescendo and practically shouted his last groan, a long deep gasping one.

Sitting up as though nothing had happened, Louis smiled. “That do you?”

“Im...er... going to go and use the bathroom.” Harry mumbled as he stood up.

“Wash your hands after you wank, its manners!” Louis shouted at Harry’s retreating figure.

Nick watched as Harry left before turning to Louis. “You often go around giving each other hard-on’s?” He laughed.

Louis shrugged and gave a small grin, “What can I say? Gets lonely on tour and ‘Gay Chicken’ had been done so we went up a level and see if we could get each other hard without touching. After a while though it became a bit pavlovion you know? Someone grunted, someone else got hard.” He looked in the direction Harry had gone. “Haz can’t play tennis with Niall now.” He laughed.

Nick caught on to what Louis had said and burst out laughing himself. “Poor lad!” He subtly shifted in the chair. “Don’t think you’re louder than me though.” He taunted.

Louis twitched an eyebrow in challenge. “Oh no? Well then Nicholas, show me what you have got.” He crossed a leg over his other thigh and waved a hand to tell Nick to get started.

Shifting his body in the chair, Nick mirrored the position Louis had taken, with his head back and his legs spread. Arching his back slightly, Nick started off slow and low; his moans evenly spaced and almost growled out as he rolled his head from side-to-side against the back of the chair. He shifted his body forward, virtually thrusting his hips as his voice got louder; his hands clenched into fists on his thighs and his lower lip sucked in, as one hand came up to clutch at his chest, grasping over his nipple as the other one grabbed at his groin.

Louis let out a quite whimper. He had felt it build and could no longer hold it back, his fingers gripping his thigh as it passed his lips just as Nick gave a very loud and guttural groan to indicate his orgasm; Louis swallowed the moan he was going to make.

“Howzthat?!” Nick grinned.

“Not bad I guess. Think you may need some help though.” Louis drawled and he slid over to the end of the sofa.

Nick frowned and reached for the beer bottle before remembering it was empty. “Help? With what?” 

“Getting louder.” Louis said simply and pushed up off the sofa, dropping into Nick’s lap. “You need help.” He repeated.

“Help.” Nick stated. “How you going to do that then?” 

“By doing this.” Louis started to slowly unbutton the paint splat shirt Nick had on. It didn’t take long as Nick appeared to follow the ‘Harry Styles Schools of Dressing’ and therefore only had half the buttons done up. Once he was done, Louis pushed the shirt off Nick’s chest and over his shoulders, letting his hands run through the thick hair that the DJ sported. “You have a nice chest, you know?” He hummed, dragging a short nail over a hidden nipple.

“Thanks. I think.” Nick snorted, slightly bemused,

“You have.” Louis confirmed, shifting on Nick’s lap. “Wouldn’t mind messing it up.” He twitched an eyebrow to indicate his intention as he sucked a finger into his mouth, lips pink around the swallowed digit. Pulling it out he ran the wet tip over and down the now puckered bud, gently pinching it and rolling it between his finger and thumb. As Nick arched into the touch, Louis pushed his hips forward to meet Nick.

Nick brought his hands up to grip Louis’ waist; to hold him still or to encourage him to move, he wasn’t sure. “You’re a fucking menace, you know that?” He growled.

“I’ve been told.” Louis replied smugly, his fingers swiftly undoing the buckle of Nick’s jeans. “Next in my quest to help, will be this.” He pulled the zip of Nick’s jeans down and the fabric open. 

The relief from the tightness caused a hiss from Nick. 

“Then I will do this.” Louis pulled the waistband of Nick’s boxers forward and pushed his hand between the fabric and the now warm skin. As Louis’ nimble fingers wrapped around the now hard cock encased within, he used the other hand to pinch the still stiff nipple.

“Yeah?” A hint of begging in Nick’s voice as he pulled Louis closer. “’s good but isn’t making me loud.” Nick’s voice low as he pushed up into Louis’ hand.

“Haven’t finished yet, have I?” Louis asked, swiping his thumb over the tip of Nick’s cock and gathering some of the wetness that had collected there and then sucked his thumb into his mouth, maintaining eye contact with Nick.

Nick’s moan was a little louder this time.

Returning his hand to Nick’s cock, Louis leaned down to suck on Nick’s earlobe. It was an area that was sensitive on him and he hoped that Nick would find it so too; as he sucked he tightened his grip to begin pumping he could hear the pants from Nick getting louder, interspaced with cries of ‘yes’ and ‘Louis’.

“Want me to suck it?” Louis whispered into Nick’s ear. “Want me to take you in my mouth, swallow you whole, wrap my tongue around your cock and suck your brains out? Yeah? Want to come in my mouth?”

“Please...Please...” Nick begged, propelling his hips up into Louis’ hand.

“Ok, only because you asked so nicely.” Without any further warning Louis shuffled back and ducked his head and lowered it over Nick’s cock.

“Oh fuck yeah!” Nick’s cry was loud as Louis followed through with his promise and took him whole. 

“Fuck...Louis...”

Louis buried his nose in the coarse hair at the base of Nick’s cock, sucking him and twirling his tongue around as he pulled up; as he ducked back down he slid a hand under to cup Nick’s balls, rolling them in his hand.

“Oh fuck...” Nick’s moans came deep but loud and he spread his legs further to accommodate Louis. 

“Yeah, harder...” He panted.

Taking a chance, Louis moved his hand under further, allowing his finger to ghost over Nick’s entrance. Nick pushed down so Louis’ breached him. As he sucked and pulled up, Louis could feel Nick getting closer, his pants and moans were already getting louder and deeper; Harry was right, Nick was loud.

Pulling off briefly but working Nick with his hand, Louis looked up at Nick’s hooded eyes, “Gonna cum in my mouth then?” He challenged, then lowered his head back down whilst still maintain eye contact.

“Fuck yeah.” Nick moaned; his voice more gravelly than it had ever been. Holding onto Louis’ head, he tipped his own head in question and at the slight nod from Louis, he thrust up into the warm mouth surrounding him. That was all it took as he let out a loud roar and emptied into Louis’ waiting mouth. Holding onto Nick’s hips, Louis swallowed and waited until Nick started to soften in his mouth before he pulled off. “Gonna mess you up now.” He stated as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand; his voice was raw from deep throating but Nick thought it had never sounded more beautiful. Standing up Louis opened his own trousers and pulled his cock out; running his hand down it a couple of times before straddling Nick’s lap once more.

“You’re fucking brilliant.” Nick thumbed a bit of cum from the side of Louis’ mouth and brought it up for Louis take. He watched as Louis flicked his tongue out to wrap around the digit before sucking it in.

“Not gonna last long.” Louis panted, as Nick removed his hand and held Louis on his lap; watching as Louis’ hand moved quickly along his length.

Keeping hold of Louis with one hand Nick moved the other between Louis’ legs, “Want my finger?” He whispered.

“Please...” Louis panted as his groans got louder. He pushed up onto his knees as Nick sucked a finger into his own mouth and then brought his hand back underneath to press against Louis’ entrance. “Oh fuck yeah!” Louis screamed as Nick entered him. “Fuck!” And with one last cry, Louis let loose as he covered Nick’s chest in white, just as he had promised.

“Bloody hell, you’re loud.” Nick observed once Louis had come down.

Louis flopped to the side of Nick, forcing him to scrunch up in the chair. “Told ya.” He tried to pat a non-sticky part of Nick’s chest, finding none he settled on a pat to his shoulder. 

“You’re both fucking loud!” Harry’s voice came from the doorway, where he stood with one hand covering his eyes. Although it was obvious he was peering through his spread fingers. “And you both need to learn some new words. ‘Fuck yeah’ is not very original.”

Nick tried to tuck his cock into his pants, although he noticed that Louis appeared to be pretty comfortable to sit there with his own limp cock on display.

Louis stretched as much as he could do in the chair and noticed his dishevelled appearance. “Well that’s what you get from eavesdropping young Harold, sometimes you don’t hear what you want to. Anyway, why’s there jizz on your trousers?” Realisation set in. “Did you wank to us?

Harry shuffled his feet and tried to pull his top down to cover the stain. “Maybe.” He grumbled. “Bit hard to ignore, you two. Good job the house is detached.”

Pulling Louis towards him, Nick tried to hide the snort of laughter. He failed as Louis joined in.

“What the fuck just happened?” Louis asked the room.

“I have no idea and I don’t want to know. And can you please put your dick away?” Harry stepped gingerly into the room and made his way over to the sofa, glancing nervously at the seat before he sat down.

Louis pulled his boxers up but didn’t bother with doing his trousers back up, just made himself comfortable half on Nick’s lap. “So anyway, Mr Eavesdropper, who was loudest?”

By way of reply, Harry threw a cushion at the couple in the chair before exclaiming loudly that there was jizz all over the covers.


End file.
